


A Long Way

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Year of Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: Phryne and Jack returning to Melbourne.





	A Long Way

  


Leaning on the railing, ocean breeze ruffling her hair, Phryne closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the salt air.

Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're awfully quiet tonight, love," he said, nuzzling into her hair and placing a kiss on her temple. "Is something wrong?"

Phryne was silent for a few minutes, turning into his embrace and resting her head against his chest. “I was just thinking about the last few months.”

Jack kissed the top of her head. “What were you thinking, love?”

Phryne’s hand trailed down his chest as Jack pulled her close, his arms tight around her. “How strange and unexpected this is. How different everything will be when we get home to Melbourne,” she said, her voice soft and warm. “How happy I am right now.”

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> For the April Quotes challenge: "It is a strange thing to come home. While yet on the journey, you cannot at all realize how strange it will be." –Selma Lagerlöf


End file.
